Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle stand.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bicycle stand is a rod having an end pivotally connected to the bicycle. When riding the bicycle, the rod is pivoted toward the bicycle. When parking the bicycle, the rod is pivoted outward so that the free end of the rod is able to stand on the ground. However, the bicycle stand is usually located near the pedal, so the user may be hurt by the bicycle stand when riding. Besides, if the user forgets to reset the bicycle stand, it results danger to the rider. On the other hand, the bicycle stand is a part of the bicycle so as to gain the weight of the bicycle.
Thus, most of professional bicycles have no bicycle stands. The bicycle without bicycle stands can be positioned only by leaning against the wall or the ground. Thus, the bicycle is possible to be damaged, and the pedestrian may be hurt by the bicycle when the bicycle falls.